


Sounding Stupid

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to tptigger, my beta reader.</p><p>Written for Joey</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sounding Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tptigger, my beta reader.
> 
> Written for Joey

 

 

Conner stared down at the smoothie he'd gotten for Kira, and wondered if it was all worth it. Sure, smoothies at Hayley's weren't precisely romantic, but at least if he was wrong, all he'd lose was a couple of dollars and not his dignity. Some might accuse him of being dumb or dense, but he was neither, and he had too much pride to admit that he'd thought of Kira anything other than a friend and teammate - the way she no doubt saw him.

Yeah, he could so do without Kira think he was a creepy stalker. The smoothie would be seen as a gesture between friends, if worst came to worst, a thank you for saving his butt in more than one battle, anything but a declaration of love if she wasn't interested. And face it, she was more interested in Trent. The team outsider, the one who had betrayed them more than once, and then saved them more than once.

The kind of guy that Kira would surely like. Yeah, she probably would never notice that Conner was interested in her, being her teammate and friend. 

He waved in her direction as she entered Hayley's, and she quickly headed over to where he was. The place was crowded as usual, Ethan off a ways at a table, playing whatever computer game fascinated him at the moment, and Trent was thankfully off duty, away from seeing this and trying to interfere. Of course, Conner amended, he probably wouldn't. When evil, he'd never had an interest in Kira, and when good, he'd backed off of her.

Which didn't meant that Kira was interested in Conner, just that Trent wasn't actively pursuing her. In fact, she probably wasn't. Hell, she'd put him in his place when they'd met.

This made him wonder what she ever saw in him. Conner McKnight, Soccer Jock, fellow Ranger. Trent was artistic. Trent could draw. Kira sang. It made perfect sense for them to be together.

She'd so never notice him at all. Okay, well, not romantically. At least she noticed him now in the find-the-right-table sense.

"Hi, Kira," he said. "Got you a smoothie." Yeah, smooth, really smooth.

"Thanks," Kira said, taking it and pondering it for a moment. Conner let her take a swallow. "It's good."

"Great," Conner said, without sarcasm.

"Conner, are you okay?" Kira asked. "You seem sort of... weird."

"Um... I'm fine," he said. Yeah, he was fine all right. Just worried, but he wasn't about to admit it to her.

"You sure?" Kira asked. It was so like her to be concerned. Trent didn't know what he'd lost.

"Yeah," he said. He'd master words of one syllable when talking to her, really.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me," Kira told him, sipping more at her smoothie. Yeah, she so saw him as a friend and teammate and nothing more.

"No problem," Conner said to his smoothie.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?" Kira asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Conner replied. He was so handling this well.

"You're all right after... yesterday?" she asked again, referring to the battle the day before, where the monster had thrown him into a wall. He was glad he hadn't needed medical assistance on that one.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's.... It's, well...." Damnit, why couldn't he say something coherent?

"Conner, if you don't say something, I'm calling Dr. O," Kira said firmly, her hand brushing at the bracelet holding her Gem.

"It's... I love you, Kira." He blinked as the words came out of his mouth. He'd gone nuts for sure. "And I'll understand if you don't love me." 

That last bit had sounded stupid, but he had a sense that it was the kind of thing girls liked to hear anyway.

"Conner," Kira said, "You're an idiot."

It took him a second or two to process that. "I am?" He was sure he could be knocked over by a feather at the moment, even if he was sitting down.

"Yes, you are," Kira said firmly. "And dense."

"Oh," Conner said. Well, he had to admit that it was better than her outright rejecting him.

"Conner, you might have been stupid at the start, but... I guess after everything that happened with Trent, I noticed you."

Conner blinked at that. "Really?"

"Really," Kira said, smiling at him. "Yeah, you have your dense moments, but you've proven to be a great friend... more than a friend."

"Thanks," Conner said. "For a moment, you were going to say that you liked me just as a friend."

"Conner," Kira asked, "Did that monster yesterday hit you _that_ hard?"

"Um... I don't think so," Conner said. "So... I guess this means you'll go out with me?"

"Anytime," Kira said. "Conner, you're a good guy, you're my friend, I know you'd be faithful and watch my back. Of course I want to go out with you."

"But Trent...." Conner felt obligated to point out.

"We're good friends, but he has Issues," Kira said. "We agreed to let him work them out. And in the meantime, I guess I looked around, and I... found you."

"Oh," Conner said. He seemed to be saying that a lot.

"So, yes, I'll go out with you," Kira told him. 

"Thanks," he said. It seemed so inadequate, so dumb, so simple. But it was the only thing to say. 

It felt so good that Kira wanted him instead of Trent. Wanted to go out with him. The cool singer going out with the jock. The good guy instead of the mixed-up guy.

"You're welcome," Kira replied with a smile. She sipped at her smoothie almost bashfully. But Kira wasn't a bashful girl. She'd proven that time and time again.

He smiled back. "No problem," he told her. Yeah, it had been a risky thing. But he, Conner McKnight, had carried it off, and carried it off well. Kira was going to date him, Kira liked him, he wasn't embarrassed, and all was well with the world.

 


End file.
